Ryan McBride
Edward VII was born at 10:48 in the morning on 9 November 1841 in Buckingham Palace. He was the eldest son and second child of Queen Victoria and her husband, and first cousin, Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha. He was christened Albert Edward at St George's Chapel in Windsor Castle on 25th January 1842. He was named Albert after his father and Edward after his maternal grandfather Prince Edward, Duke of Kent and Strathearn. He was known as Bertie to the royal family. As the eldest son of the British sovereign he was automatically Duke of Cornwall and Duke of Rothesay at birth. As a son of Prince Albert, he also held the titles of Prince of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha and Duke of Saxony. He was created Prince of Wales and Earl of Chester on 8th December 1841, Earl of Dublin on 17th January 1850, a Knight of the Garter on 9 November 1858, and a Knight of the Thistle on 24th May 1867. In 1863, he renounced his succession rights to the Duchy of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha in favour of his younger brother, Prince Alfred. Queen Victoria and Prince Albert were determined that their eldest son should have an education that would prepare him to be a model constitutional monarch. At age seven, Edward embarked on a rigorous educational programme devised by Prince Albert, and supervised by several tutors. Unlike his elder sister Victoria, Edward did not excel in his studies. In 1860, Edward undertook the first tour of North America by an heir to the British throne. His genial good humour and confident bonhomie made the tour a great success. He inaugurated the Victoria Bridge in Montreal across the St Lawrence River and laid the cornerstone of Parliament Hill in Ottawa. He watched Charles Blondin traverse Niagara Falls by highwire, and stayed for three days with President James Buchanan at the White House. In September 1861, Edward was sent to Germany, supposedly to watch military manoeuvres, but actually in order to engineer a meeting between him and Princess Alexandra of Denmark, the eldest daughter of Prince Christian of Denmark and his wife Louise. Queen Victoria and Prince Albert had already decided that Edward and Alexandra should marry. They met at Speyer on 24th September under the auspices of his elder sister, Victoria, who had married the Crown Prince of Prussia in 1858. Edward's elder sister, acting upon instructions from their mother, had met Princess Alexandra at Strelitz in June; the young Danish princess made a very favourable impression. Prince Albert died in December 1861 just two weeks after he visited Edward at Cambridge to issue a reprimand. Queen Victoria wore mourning clothes for the rest of her life and blamed Edward for his father's death. Edward married Alexandra at St George's Chapel in Windsor Castle on 10th March 1863. He was 21; she was 18. The couple established Marlborough House as their London residence and Sandringham House in Norfolk as their country retreat. They entertained on a lavish scale. Their marriage met with disapproval in certain circles because most of Queen Victoria's relations were German, and Denmark was at loggerheads with Germany over the territories of Schleswig and Holstein. When Alexandra's father inherited the throne of Denmark in November 1863, the German Confederation took the opportunity to invade and annex Schleswig-Holstein. Queen Victoria was of two minds whether it was a suitable match given the political climate. After the marriage, she expressed anxiety about their socialite lifestyle and attempted to dictate to them on various matters. Edward pioneered the idea of royal public appearances as we understand them today; for example, opening the Thames Embankment in 1871, the Mersey Tunnel in 1886 and Tower Bridge in 1894; but his mother did not allow Edward an active role in the running of the country until 1898. Edward was embroiled in the royal baccarat scandal in 1891 when it was revealed that he had played an illegal card game for money the previous year. The Prince was forced to appear as a witness in court for a second time when one of the participants unsuccessfully sued his fellow players for slander after being accused of cheating. In the same year Edward was involved in a personal conflict, when Lord Charles Beresford threatened to reveal details of Edward's private life to the press, as a protest against Edward interfering with Beresford's affair with Daisy Greville, Countess of Warwick. The friendship between the two men was irreversibly damaged and their bitterness would last for the remainder of their lives. Usually, Edward's outbursts of temper were short-lived, and "after he had let himself go, he would smooth matters by being especially nice." In late 1891 Edward's eldest son, Albert Victor, was engaged to Princess Victoria Mary of Teck. Just a few weeks later, Albert Victor died of pneumonia. Edward was grief-stricken. "To lose our eldest son," he wrote, "is one of those calamities one can never really get over." Edward told Queen Victoria, "I would have given my life for him, as I put no value on mine." Albert Victor was the second of Edward's children to die. In 1871, Alexander John had died just 24 hours after being born. Edward had insisted on placing Alexander John in a coffin personally with the tears rolling down his cheeks. On his way to Denmark through Belgium on 4th April 1900, Edward was the victim of an attempted assassination, when Jean-Baptiste Sipido shot at him in protest over the Boer War. Sipido was acquitted by a Belgian court because he was underage. The perceived laxity of the Belgian authorities, combined with British disgust at Belgian atrocities in the Congo, worsened the already poor relations between the United Kingdom and the Continent. In the next ten years, Edward's affability and popularity assisted Britain in building European alliances. Queen Victoria died on 22nd January 1901 and Edward became King of the United Kingdom. He chose to reign under the name Edward VII instead of Albert Edward, declaring that he did not wish to "undervalue the name of Albert" and diminish the status of his father with whom the name should stand alone. The numeral VII was occasionally omitted in Scotland, even by the national church, in deference to protests that the previous Edwards were English kings who had been excluded from Scotland by battle. Edward's coronation had originally been scheduled for 26th June. Two days before, he was diagnosed with appendicitis. Appendicitis was generally not treated operatively and carried a high mortality rate, but developments in anaesthesia and antisepsis in the preceding 50 years made life-saving surgery possible. Frederick Treves performed a then-radical operation of draining a pint of pus from the infected abscess through a small incision, through 4½ inch thickness of belly fat and abdomen wall; this outcome showed thankfully that the cause was not cancer. The next day, Edward was sitting up in bed and smoking a cigar. 2 weeks later it was announced that the King was out of danger. Treves was honoured with a baronetcy which Edward had arranged before the operation and appendix surgery entered the medical mainstream. Edward was crowned at Westminster Abbey on 9th August 1902 by the 80-year-old Archbishop of Canterbury, Frederick Temple, who died only four months later. The Shah of Persia visited England expecting to receive the Order of the Garter. Edward refused to bestow the honour on the Shah because the order was meant to be in his personal gift and the Foreign Secretary had promised it without his consent. Edward also objected to inducting a Muslim into a Christian order of chivalry. His refusal threatened to damage British attempts to gain influence in Persia, but Edward resented his ministers' attempts to reduce the King's traditional powers. Eventually, he relented and Britain sent a special embassy to the Shah with a full Order of the Garter the following year. One of Edward VII's most important foreign trips was an official visit to France in May 1903 as the guest of President Émile Loubet. Following a visit to the Pope in Rome, this trip helped create the atmosphere for the Anglo-French Entente Cordiale, an agreement delineating British and French colonies in North Africa, and ruling out any future war between the two countries. The Entente was negotiated between Théophile Delcassé and Lord Lansdowne in 1904. It marked the end of centuries of Anglo-French rivalry and Britain's splendid isolation from Continental affairs, and attempted to counterbalance the growing dominance of the German Empire and its ally, Austria-Hungary. During Edward's annual stay at Biarritz he accepted the resignation of British Prime Minister Henry Campbell-Bannerman. Edward asked Campbell-Bannerman's successor, H. H. Asquith, to travel to Biarritz to kiss hands. Asquith complied, but the press criticised the action of the King in appointing a prime minister on foreign soil instead of returning to Britain. In June 1908, Edward became the first reigning British monarch to visit the Russian Empire despite refusing to visit in 1906, when Anglo-Russian relations were strained in the aftermath of the Russo-Japanese War and the Tsar's dissolution of the Duma. The previous month, Edward visited the Scandinavian countries, becoming the first British monarch to visit Sweden. After the King's horse Minoru won the Derby on 26th July 1909 he returned to the racetrack the following day and laughed when a man shouted, "Now, King. You've won the Derby. Go back home and dissolve this bloody Parliament!" The Finance Bill passed the Commons on 5 November 1909 but was rejected by the Lords on 30 November; they instead passed a resolution of Lord Lansdowne's stating that they were entitled to oppose the bill as it lacked an electoral mandate. The King was annoyed that his efforts to urge passage of the budget had become public knowledge and had forbidden his adviser Lord Knollys, who was an active Liberal peer, from voting for the budget, although Knollys had suggested that this would be a suitable gesture to indicate royal desire to see the Budget pass. In December 1909, a proposal to create peers or give the prime minister the right to do so was considered "outrageous" by Knollys, who thought that the King should abdicate. The January 1910 election was dominated by talk of removing the Lords' veto. During the election campaign Lloyd George talked of "guarantees" and Asquith of "safeguards" that would be necessary before forming another Liberal government but the King informed Asquith that he would not be willing to contemplate creating peers until after a second general election. Balfour refused to be drawn on whether or not he would be willing to form a Conservative government, but advised the King not to promise to create peers until he had seen the terms of any proposed constitutional change. The Commons passed resolutions on 14th April that would form the basis for the Parliament Act: to remove the power of the Lords to veto money bills, to replace their veto of other bills with a power to delay and to reduce the term of Parliament from seven years to five. But in that debate Asquith hinted that he would ask the King to break the deadlock "in that Parliament" to ensure the support of the nationalist MPs, i.e. contrary to Edward's earlier stipulation that there be a second election. The Budget was passed by both Commons and Lords in April. By that month, the Palace was having secret talks with the Archbishop of Canterbury and Balfour, who both advised that the Liberals did not have sufficient mandate to demand the creation of peers. The King thought that the whole proposal was "simply disgusting" and that the government was in the hands of Redmond & Co. Lord Crewe announced publicly that the government's wish to create peers should be treated as formal "ministerial advice" although Lord Esher argued that the monarch was entitled in extremis to dismiss the government rather than take their advice. Edward habitually smoked twenty cigarettes and twelve cigars a day. In 1907, a rodent ulcer was cured with radium. Towards the end of his life he increasingly suffered from bronchitis. He suffered a momentary loss of consciousness during a state visit to Berlin 2 years later. In March 1910, he was staying at Biarritz when he collapsed. He remained there to convalesce, while in London Asquith tried to get the Finance Bill passed. The King's continued ill health was unreported, and he attracted criticism for staying in France while political tensions were so high. On 27th April, he returned to Buckingham Palace, still suffering from bronchitis. Alexandra returned from visiting King George I of Greece in Corfu on 5th May. The following day the King suffered several heart attacks but refused to go to bed, saying, "No, I shall not give in; I shall go on and I shall work to the end." Between moments of faintness, his son, the Prince of Wales, shortly to be King George V, told him that his horse, Witch of the Air, had won at Kempton Park that afternoon. The King replied, "Yes, I have heard of it. I am very glad," his final words. At 11:30 he lost consciousness for the last time and was put to bed. Edward VII died 15 minutes later. Huge crowds gathered to watch his funeral which passed from Buckingham Palace to Westminster Hall where a small ceremony was conducted by the Archbishop of Canterbury, Randall Davidson, before a small group of official mourners; the late King's widow, Queen Alexandra, his son, King George V, his daughter, The Princess Victoria, his brother, the Duke of Connaught, and his nephew, the German Emperor. The remainder of the funeral party waited outside the Hall which consisted of thousands of people. Then, the whole procession proceeded via Whitehall and the Mall, from Hyde Park Corner up to the Marble Arch, and thence to Paddington Station where a train conveyed the mourners to Windsor. The procession then continued on to Windsor Castle, and a full funeral ceremony was held in St George's Chapel where Edward VII was buried. 107 years after Edward VII died, Reagan Farmer uploaded Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom, Bromsgrove and Six Flags Over Texas on 6 November to get his career as a YouTuber going again. He also uploaded the Six Flags Over Georgia version of Goliath on 22nd December and 5 days later uploaded Saint Helena Ascension and Tristan da Cunha, which caused Manchester City Football Club to change its name. As well as the future of the Derry City captain Ryan McBride to be decided after he was found dead at his home on 19th March Reagan announced that a tribute to him will be uploaded on 7th April. This version sees Riton go head to head against Adolf Hitler and Thomas the Tank Engine after the latter gets McBride into trouble, and following Hitler trying to criticise Riton Percy tells McBride that he needs a washdown but Thomas insists that he has to "be squeaky clean," which results in Riton playing Betta Riddim. McBride was criticised in a video by YouTuber George Russell because of Thomas trying to trick him into thinking that Northern Ireland will not be the same again after Martin McGuinness died on 21st March at the age of 66. He became deputy First Minister of Northern Ireland on 8th May 2007, with Democratic Unionist Party leader Ian Paisley becoming First Minister. On 5th June 2008, he was reappointed as deputy First Minister to serve alongside Peter Robinson, who succeeded Paisley as First Minister. McGuinness resigned as deputy First Minister on 9th January 2017 because of a protest over the Renewable Heat Incentive scandal. He announced on 19th January that he would not be standing for re-election to the Northern Ireland Assembly in the 2nd March election because of his ill health. He reportedly suffered from amyloidosis, a condition that attacks the vital organs, and retired shortly before his death on 21st March. BBC News, talking about his death, said, "Sinn Féin's Martin McGuinness, Northern Ireland's former deputy first minister, has died aged 66. It is understood that he had been suffering from a rare heart condition. The former Irish Republican Army leader turned peacemaker worked at the heart of the power-sharing government following the 1998 Good Friday Agreement. The Queen is sending a private message to Mr McGuinness's widow, Buckingham Palace confirmed. Among the seismic moments in his time in government was the famous handshake with the Queen in 2012, and a toast to her Majesty at Windsor Castle. The meeting was particularly symbolic as the IRA murdered the Queen's cousin, Lord Mountbatten, while he was on holiday in the Republic of Ireland in 1979. Colin Parry said that he found him a man who was sincere in his desire for peace although he did not forgive the IRA or Martin McGuinness. Mr McGuinness became deputy first minister in 2007, standing alongside Democratic Unionist Party leaders Ian Paisley, Peter Robinson and Arlene Foster. He died in the early hours of Tuesday in a Londonderry hospital with his family by his side." After stints with Brandywell Harps in the Derry and District League, Institute and a trial with Gretna, Ryan McBride signed for Derry City in February 2010, and broke into the Derry side during the following season. He made his debut for the senior squad against Drogheda on the first day of July 2011, and later that month he was called up to the League of Ireland XI side to take part in the Dublin Super Cup. When his two-year contract came to an end in 2013, he was offered a renewed contract by new Derry City manager Roddy Collins. During the 2014 season he was nominated as the League of Ireland player of the week, after scoring two goals against Sligo Rovers to help gain a draw for Derry. In September, he scored in the FAI Cup quarter-final against Drogheda. In 2015 multiple websites reported him as the "toughest man in football" after a unusual tackle that saw him tackle two Cork City players at the same time ended up on YouTube. In September, he again scored in the FAI Cup quarter-final, scoring a header against Cork. In November, McBride become one of the first players to be re-signed by Kenny Shiels for the following season. Ryan McBride was found dead at his home near Brandywell Stadium on 19th March 2017. As a mark of respect to McBride, Derry City's rearranged match against Limerick as well as all fixtures for the League of Ireland Cup first round scheduled for 21st March were postponed. 7 days before the United Kingdom was due to leave the European Union, a terrorist attack occurred on Westminster Bridge, in Parliament Square and within the grounds of the Palace of Westminster in central London. Khalid Masood drove a grey Hyundai Tucson into pedestrians on Westminster Bridge and into a crowd of people near the palace gates and fatally stabbed a police officer. Masood was then shot dead by other officers and 2 pedestrians on Westminster Bridge were killed, and the legislatures of the United Kingdom which was sitting in Westminster at the time suspended proceedings on the afternoon of 22nd March. A woman fell over the railings on the side of the bridge into the River Thames below and sustained severe injuries from the fall. The Tucson continued and crashed into railings outside the Houses of Parliament. Masood exited the vehicle and entered the grounds of the nearby New Palace Yard, where he fatally stabbed PC Keith Palmer. Palmer had 15 years of experience in the Metropolitan Police and was in the British Army belonging to the Royal Artillery. 2 plainclothes officers shot the man several times. Despite attempts to resuscitate him, the suspect died of his injuries. Parliament was suspended and MPs were locked into the Commons debating chamber as a precaution after the incident, and other Parliamentary staff were told to remain in their offices. In addition, all visitors to Parliament were ordered to remain in the building. Some were later evacuated to Westminster Abbey. Theresa May was evacuated by her security team in the Prime Ministerial Car and taken to 10 Downing Street. The Prime Ministerial Car is operated and administered by the Government Cars Agency which is a executive agency of the Department for Transport and stored and maintained at 10 Downing Street. The cars are driven by specially trained United Kingdom Special Forces close-protection drivers, and are escorted by unmarked Range Rovers and Protection Command officers. The current model fleet was first seen in use on 13th May 2010, when newly appointed Prime Minister David Cameron arrived at 10 Downing Street. The following year one of the fleet was damaged when its driver dented the car on a high kerb in Salford, although the car was able to be driven away. After a referendum on the United Kingdom's membership of the European Union in June 2016 supported exiting the European Union, Theresa May announced in October that Britain was going to leave the EU by the end of March 2017. A quick invocation is widely seen as the preferred route for European institutions and member governments. On 26th January 2017, the UK Supreme Court decided in a court case that a act of Parliament was required before this could be done. This resulted in the passing of the European Union Notification of Withdrawal Act 2017 which received Royal Assent on 16th March. Until the withdrawal from the EU is effected, the UK remains as a member of the EU continuing to fulfill all EU related treaties and must legally be treated as a member and there is no official negotiation between the UK and the other states until the UK has left the EU, which had come at a cost of €1 for the San Siro in Italy. According to Ariana Grande, the stadium would have debuted in 2015 had a controversy about The Joker Chaos Coaster being cancelled not taken place, which saw a television presenter yelling "F**king shut up!" to the crowd. A spokesman told the press that the ensuing cheers shall not begin until Brexit has been triggered on 29th March. This followed the news that the Austin Metro will debut on 23rd April to coincide with St George's Day, and Six Flags Over Georgia requested a postponement of The Joker Chaos Coaster's release because of the Ebola virus epidemic in West Africa. After the matter was discussed at the Executive Committee meeting on 3rd July, Over Georgia chose to release the ride on 15 November while also asking for clarification from the Georgia governor of whether it wishes to do so, but on 3rd October, the governor failed to meet the deadline to confirm that it will be released. 43 days later Over Georgia confirmed that The Joker Chaos Coaster will not be uploaded for the Boston Marathon the following year and that a new ride would be chosen instead. The Joker Chaos Coaster, having previously qualified on 26th December 2014, was disqualified from participation on that day, and Over Georgia confirmed legal action against Larson International in a contract signed in April the following year. The Georgia governor tried to claim that Over Georgia had falsely accused Larson of "refusing" to release the ride when it wanted it postponed, and justified the decision by citing that the park gives every ride the right to protect its visitors. On 31st March 2016, Over Georgia announced that The Joker Chaos Coaster had been banned from YouTube and fined $9 million, as well as demanding $16 million in compensation. The following year Ryan was working on his 21st video on YouTube when he received news that Acrophobia was spoken of as a potential replacement because of riders being fastened into special harnesses that partially resemble large bicycle seats. The governor stated that it would not be possible until summer 2017 because of his new budget not including any thrill rides. Guinea and Zambia won the right to be uploaded onto Reagan Farmer's YouTube channel on 6th February after defeating a Algerian bid along with Jordan and South Africa. Bids from São Tomé and Príncipe, Somalia, Mozambique, Zimbabwe, Niger, Cape Verde and Angola were rejected Category:Ryan McBride